


Not 1945

by valarmorghulisbitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve Got Some Skills from 1945, Steve is Awkward, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony is Awkward, Unofficially Dating, Unofficially Dorks in Love, everything is awkward, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valarmorghulisbitch/pseuds/valarmorghulisbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Captain America 2. Tony visits Steve in the hospital because he's a good friend. Also, they kind of make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not 1945

**Author's Note:**

> Classic post-movie syndrome of writing fluff. Tony and Steve are adorable and they will always be. Sorry, Sharon.

“Was this your first kiss since 1945?” Natasha smirked as color crept up Steve’s cheeks.

“That bad, huh?” Captain replied trying to hide a smile.

It most certainly wasn’t. He’s met a few girls, of course, but his main target practice was, well…Tony Stark. Steve was still unsure of how he felt about Tony. But they’ve kissed a few times, that’s for sure. There was that one time on the S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft carrier…actually, it may have been twice. And then one more at Tony’s “Good job, we survived, guys” post-shawarma party. And a few more times in the Stark Tower. It wasn’t a big deal though, _right_? Tony had been intoxicated 4 out of 5 times anyway. And besides, he was with Pepper – no, he won’t think of that. Whenever he thought about Stark, Steve felt extremely confused and somehow guilty.

Natasha was watching him from the corner of her eye now, still smirking. Suddenly, Steve felt as though she _knew_. But how could she know? Tony and he had agreed never to mention the incident…. _incidents._

* * *

“Well, the place’s ghastly,” Tony remarked as he strolled into the room with a huge bouquet of flowers.  “What do you _do_ in here all day, Cap?”

“Read, mostly,” Steve didn’t try to hide the grin spreading across his face. “What are you doing here, Tony? Aren’t you supposed to be in California?”

 “Fury called me in,” Stark shrugged and seated himself on the edge of Steve’s hospital bed. Steve tried to sit up and immediately regretted his entire life as pain shot up his leg.

 “Fury _called you in_?” Steve raised an eyebrow and readjusted his position with a grunt.

 “Well,” Tony grinned. “I sort of showed up and he couldn’t get rid of me.” Steve rolled his eyes prompting the smaller man to continue. “I’m working on a security system to ensure that manic super soldiers and crazy HYDRA cult members can’t hijack my high tech weaponry systems in the near future,” he shrugged. “And you know, I heard you were kind of…dying, so I thought I’d check up on you.”

 “They said you found me in the water,” Steve spoke softly.

 “Not in the water,” Tony corrected. “That metal arm dude with crazy hair pulled you out.”

“Bucky,” Steve nodded biting his lip.

 “Right. But we didn’t know that. I showed up when I heard HYDRA was planning to obliterate a few million people. Hill told me they couldn’t find you after the ships got blown up. So I went searching for you where they crashed. I thought you were dead,” Tony took a deep breath. Steve watched him as he twisted the bed sheets in his hands. Tony noticed his puzzled look and explained, “Anxiety. I’m off the pills. It’s a bitch.”

 “Anyway,” he continued after a long pause. “I found you by the river and did some heavy lifting…have you ever considered a diet, Cap?” Steve chuckled just as the door to his room creaked open.

 “Stark,” Natasha nodded. “Am I interrupting?” Tony’s glare suggested that yes, in fact she was interrupting. The redhead just shrugged.

 “I brought you flowers…from Sharon,” she winked at Steve as Tony shifted uncomfortably away from the super soldier. 

 “Thanks…” Steve blushed. “Tell her I’ll..uhh.”

 “Call her later?” Romanov suggested.

 “I guess,” Steve sounded miserable. “Uh, thanks for stopping by.” Tony continued to glare as Natasha placed the flowers on the table, shifting Tony’s magnificent display away from Steve, and made her exit.

 There was an awkward silence as the door slammed shut.

 “I hear you two made great, uh, partners,” Tony commented with a voice full of sarcasm. He walked over to the window and pulled out a cigarette.

 “You can’t do that in here, Tony,” Steve scolded. But Tony ignored the captain and inhaled the smoke in heavy silence.

 “I get out in a few days,” Steve offered tentatively. Tony just nodded in response. “I thought maybe we could, eh, have lunch…” Steve stuttered as Tony turned around with a bemused expression. “Since you’re here in D.C…. we got some catching up to do, right?”

 “You mean, a date?” Tony approached with a lazy grin.

 “I didn’t say that,” Steve retorted.

 “And what about, uh, Sharon?” Tony pressed.

 “What about Sharon?” Steve repeated immediately feeling like an idiot. Tony studied his face for a minute and Steve could feel himself blushing again.

 “Monday, then,” Tony grinned. “I’ll pick a place.” Steve just nodded awkwardly. Tony tossed the cigarette out of the window and checked his watch.

 “Well, duty calls,” he declared and made for the door. Then, changing his mind, he stopped by Steve’s bed, bent down slowly and planted a light kiss onto Steve’s lips.

 “Don’t die on me again, alright, Cap?” Tony whispered. But Steve sat up, grunting in pain, and grabbing Tony’s chin, leaned in for a seriously heated kiss. Tony muttered something in surprise, clearly not expecting such a strong response, but allowed Steve’s hand to wander through his hair for several long seconds before moving away.

“Woah there, soldier,” he mumbled with a flustered smile. Steve lowered his gaze and blushed for the third time that day.

“Monday,” he nodded. Tony finally made it to the door and left.

Steve stared into space for a few seconds processing what just happened, when he noticed Natasha watching him from the small window that led into the hallway. Of course she saw the whole thing.

“Not bad for 1945,” she mouthed before walking away.


End file.
